


Something For Us

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: While on a run, you find something you think Daryl will love.





	Something For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine finding some sexy lingerie while on a run and surprising Daryl when he returns home.

Waking up in Daryl Dixon’s arms was heaven for you. Being wrapped up in those strong arms made you feel so safe. And being cradled so close against his warm body kept you from getting cold at night. You could stay like that forever.

But, you had promised Maggie you’d go with her on a run today and you couldn’t stay in bed with Daryl as long as you would’ve liked. When you woke up, he was still asleep and you allowed yourself some more time just to watch him sleep. He was so peaceful, his chest steadily rising and falling and soft sighs slipping from his thin lips.

You sat up a bit, waking him with kisses trailed along his collarbone. You felt his hand rub up and down your back and you smiled, laying your head back down on his chest, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Daryl grunted, “What’re you still doing here? Aren’t you going on some run today with Maggie?”

“Yeah,” you replied, “But I don’t have to start getting ready for a while. I don’t wanna leave you just yet.”

“You are somethin’ else, Y/N,” Daryl said, groaning as he sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, “It’d be best if we both started our day. Got so much shit to do today.”

“Gonna be a rough day,” you agreed, sitting on your knees behind him rubbing his already tense shoulders, “But we’ll make it alright. We always do.”

Daryl leaned back into your touch, closing his eyes and rolling his neck back and forth. As you started placing kisses on his shoulder, he grunted and pushed himself off the bed, “Nope, you’re tryin’ to distract me but we both have to get up, Y/N.”

You sighed and climbed out of bed, picking up a pair of jeans off the floor and putting them on, “Oh fine. You win. The distraction would’ve been nice for the both of us though.”

“Oh, I know it would’ve been,” Daryl said, “But it ain’t the right time, Y/N. Now, I’ve gotta get goin’. You be careful out there, ya got it?”

“I got it,” you said with a sigh as you zipped up your jacket. You pulled him back towards you before he could walk away and you kissed his lips, “Just gotta ruin all my fun, don’t you?”

Daryl cracked a smile and shrugged, “I do what I can.”

“This place I found with Glenn a few days ago, it has everything,” Maggie explained as the two of you drove down the empty road, “Food, medicine, clothes, everything. And you know Judith is starting to outgrow her clothes. It’s the perfect time to find some more clothes for her.”

“Definitely,” you said, “We could all use new clothes to be honest. If only we knew everyone’s sizes and we could bring some back for everyone.”

“We’ll just grab everything we can carry,” Maggie said, “Make more than one trip back and forth to the car if we have to. But obviously food and water are the priority.”

“Right,” you said, “Of course. Let’s get going then.”

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of the store and after the two of you made sure the store was clear, you headed inside and you started jamming every canned good you could find into your backpack while Maggie emptied the shelves in the pharmacy. 

You’d found some candy you thought would be nice for the kids to have. It was so rare to have a little treat these days. Since you had basically cleared dozens of shelves, filling more than one bag with food, you moved on to the clothes, grabbing a bunch of baby clothes and shoes for Judith. You weren’t even looking at the sizes. Whatever was too big for Judith now would fit her later. It would give you one less thing to find in the next few months.

Once Judith was more than taken care of, you ventured into the adult clothes, grabbing as much as you could of every size you could find. You weren’t even looking at what color they were or what the designs were. Honestly, it was more likely that no one would care what the clothes looked like. Any color and any design would be different than the blood spatter, dirt, and sweat covering once vibrant colors.

Maggie was still in the pharmacy so you still had more time to grab more clothing. You hadn’t realized you were wandering into the bra and underwear section until you stopped to investigate a noise you thought you heard. Finding a rat instead of anything particularly dangerous, you turned back to the racks of bras.

“Oh,” you said to yourself. You weren’t exactly willing to grab a bunch of bras and underwear for other people. Maybe clean underwear would make everyone happy but there were just too many preferences.

As you left the underwear section, one of the mannequins caught your eye and you stopped to look at it. You thought of Daryl when you looked at it but it wasn’t something for him to wear. It was more something for him to enjoy.

On the mannequin was the most stunning lingerie you’d ever seen. Daryl was a very complicated boyfriend and a complicated person in general. But you knew that he loved looking at you, especially in your most intimate moments. He hated it if you pointed it out but it never stopped him. He’d get lost in your eyes, take the longest time just taking you all in before he touched you. 

It was an emerald chemise with a matching g-string, the sheer material not leaving much to the imagination despite the fact that it went down to the upper thigh. There were several others hanging on the rack below the display mannequin and you quickly grabbed it and shoved it into your bag just in case Maggie came around.

There was a black and silver necklace on the mannequin that would look amazing with the chemise so you climbed up on top of the rack to unclasp it and toss it into your bag with the hidden lingerie. Luckily, that’s when Maggie found you.

“What’re you doing up there?” Maggie asked, placing her bag into the shopping cart full of your own bags, “You’re gonna break your neck! What do you need that necklace for?”

“I don’t know,” you replied, shrugging as you hopped back down, “I thought it would be a nice gift for…me.”

“Well, luckily your priorities are in the right order,” Maggie teased, nudging you with her elbow. She laughed and grabbed the cart, “Now, are we ready to head back or did you wanna look at make-up too?”

“Oh shush it was one necklace,” you chuckled. Your personal finds were weighing heavily in your bag and you were eager to get home and try them on. What would Daryl think? Would he like this or would he find it too corny? It would be a shame to snag this and then have it be useless, “Let’s get this stuff back to the prison!”

Daryl was still outside helping clear the walkers that were clinging to the fence. Glenn and Carol helped Maggie bring everything inside while you approached Daryl, who had set aside the crowbar he’d been using on the walkers.

“You’re back,” he said, “How’d it go?”

“It went great,” you said, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, “Actually, I found something for you. For us.”

“Us?” Daryl said, “What is it?”

You kissed his lips, tightening your grip on his shoulders. Pulling away, you left him breathless, “It’s a surprise. Come to our cell in fifteen minutes.”

“What’re you up to?” Daryl said with a smirk.

“You’ll see,” you giggled as you ran off, hurrying to the cell you and Daryl shared. You pulled the curtains so you could change in private, exchanging your t-shirt and jeans for the sheer, silky chemise, though the g-string was a bit awkward at first. But you still loved the way the material felt on your skin and you loved the way you looked in it. Your confidence was through the roof right now.

As you heard Daryl’s footsteps come towards the cell, you grabbed one of his shirts and threw it on, sitting down on the bed. Daryl parted the curtains slightly and came into the cell, looking at you up and down with confusion.

“Okay, what’s my big surprise?” he asked. You stood up from the bed without a word and took his shirt off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes. Daryl’s breath hitched, his blue eyes wide as he stared at you. He traced every curve of your body with his eyes, taking you in as he always did. He licked his lips as he took a step towards you.

“Wow,” he said.

“You like it?” you murmured as you grabbed his hand and pulled him against you, “You really like it?”

Daryl ran his hands down your sides, feeling the thin material, “I do, Y/N. This is all for me?”

“Mhmm,” you said, trailing kisses along his jawline, “I thought we could both use a little stress relief. And then I thought why not spice it up a little? You could get so little opportunities these days.”

“True,” Daryl grunted, pushing himself away momentarily to undress, “You’re amazing, Y/N.”

You sat back down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other as you watched Daryl undress, “You’re amazing too, Daryl. Now get over here. I need you.”

With a groan, Daryl launched himself onto the bed with you and kissed you passionately. You sighed in content as you felt Daryl pulling the g-string down your legs. This was way more successful than you’d ever expected and now, you were getting a little prize of your own.


End file.
